icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MiscellaneousSoup
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:SunriseDaisy/The Meaning Behind the Episodes/@comment-Danville-20110511210623 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenCents (Talk) 21:06, May 11, 2011 Question ﻿Hi! I noticed you edited my user page. To contact me, write on my talk page instead. (Btw, I'm moving your question there too) So what exactly do you need help with? Adding pictures to pages, comments, userboxes, or your avatar. I'll help you, I just need to know what you need help with. And sign your name with four tildes (~). SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 21:36, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so just press the "Add a Photo" button and just find the photo you want. You may have to upload a Phineas and Ferb one yourself because it 'is' the iCarly Wiki, so I don't know if there's a picture of them here. And if you want to add a picture just to a page, look at the top heading thing where it says "T ext appearance," "Insert," and "Controls." So under "Insert" the first little box thing is a frame with a little picture inside of it. Then you do the same thing you would do when pressing the "Add a Photo" thing. It would turn out like this (but with the picture you want): And don't forget to sign your name with the tildes; just write these things ~ 4 times like this: ~~~~ SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 22:59, May 11, 2011 (UTC) If you keep it on that wiki, than sure! MellamoSammo! 00:09, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Friends LOL. Friends We Are Then. PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 TELL ME! 15:45, August 8, 2011 (UTC) The Person... The Following Code Is In Italics The Person Is ''A Reasonable ''person. He is also a ''Seddier. ''❤PurpleStripedFudgeParole239❤ TELL ME! 19:29, August 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Book I've heard of that book, I never got around to reading it though =_= I Really Want To Though. It's The Book With The Keys On The Cover, Right? ❤Pretty-Faced Fudge❤ Not Our Deal~☯ 22:43, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes, it is. The place where anything is possible! Looking for a peaceful family getaway? Then come visit delightful Danville! We've got grass, milk, and smiles! So come to Danville, pretty please? 15:58, August 17, 2011 (UTC) The Link Here, http://harrypotter-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Harry_Potter_Roleplay_Wiki ❤Pretty-Faced Fudge❤ Not Our Deal~☯ 16:22, August 18, 2011 (UTC) The Ball RP Well..... In The RP, It's December 23rd. The Ball Is On The 25th. But While We RP, We Go Ahead In Days. So.... It'll Take Place Today If U Come On Today, Or Tomorrow. Okay? And... To Ask A Girl In The RP, Here Are Some Tips: 1. Just Go Ask Her 2. Write It On A Piece Of Parchment, Then Wingardium Leviosa Towards It To Her 3. Get A Friend Either One Should Be Fine, VICTORIA OUT! ❤Pretty-Faced Fudge❤ Not Our Deal~☯ 20:33, August 18, 2011 (UTC) WAIT, WHAT HAPPENED?! ❤Pretty-Faced Fudge❤ Not Our Deal~☯ 17:52, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm Going To Kill You. AND YOUR ARE GOING! ❤Pretty-Faced Fudge❤ Not Our Deal~☯ 13:52, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Danville. I would like to interview you. Would you please answer these questions? You don't have to, but it would be fun. Bye. 1. Why is your username 'Danville?' 2. Fav. color? 3. Fav. food? 4. If you could create a TV show, what would you make? 5. Future job? Thanks. Bye. *hugs* PurpleWhoopeeCushion. PurpleWhoopeeCushion 15:42, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Own wiki By creating your own wiki, you are automatically a bureaucrat; go to your list of contributions, and click on the sentence "user rights management". There, you can give yourself any rights you want or even resign from your bureaucrat position. About chat and such things, you'd have to ask the wikia staff using , I guess. Mak23686 18:17, August 30, 2011 (UTC) It Wasnt You. It Was Alica123 An MyPurpleFatCakes -_______- ❤Anime And Manga Nerd❤ *Pokes* ☞ 21:12, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Kickbanned i kickbanned you... for spamming, and your annoying everyone... sorry... you have 20 minutes to calm down k? and ill unkb u! x) Purple xx u have 12 minutes left k? ... im sorry that your've had a bad day.... im being nice by unkbing... soo... just... dont spam.. and stop being annoying okay? :) You 20minutes are up... ur unkb... if you repeat your actions u will be kb longer... k? :) Purple xx RE:KB Im sorry but the kb stands. Many people including a chat mod say you were spamming and trolling.